TIMBOX-06142013: On A Live Action Samurai Jack Movie Project
Title: TIMBOX-06142013: On A Live Action Samurai Jack Movie Project Uploaded: June 14, 2013 (Timboxmckenzie) Length: 4:23 Description: Besides the Dexter's Odyssey project that I've been talking about all the time since 2006, I was thinking of someday doing a live action Samurai Jack feature film movie project, and if the live action Samurai Jack movie project will have to be done right in order for that project to do justice to the original Genndy Tartakovsky cartoon, then so be it. I think my sensibilities will hopefully be completely in line with the cinematic feel of the original Samurai Jack cartoon when I get around doing the live action Samurai Jack movie project someday. But you have to remember that there is a generation of kids today who are not only accustomed to digital animation and effects but who have also very little patience for watching an animated show or feature film that is hand drawn, and of course Samurai Jack was made using 2D animation techniques. '' ''What I'll do when I get around doing the live action Samurai Jack movie project someday, and in order to make that project accessible to big screen audiences is to make the live action Samurai Jack feature film project a little bit more real at its heart, making the characters and their emotions more real and making the dynamics between characters more centered and more focused. '' ''And the best way to tackle a sci-fi fantasy action movie like the live action Samurai Jack movie is to make it as realistic as you possibly can, and no matter what the sci-fi and fantasy elements are, make the characters and emotions as real as they can be. '' ''There is also a generation of filmmakers emerging now that are tired and sick of seeing the kind of visual effects we're exposed to in the late 1990s and the early part of this 21st century. CGI just got out of control. It isn't being created for the right reasons all the time, for it is just plain bullshit spectacle. I always want to see filmmakers revert back to use effects in ways that can amplify a film's texture but not diminish it. I wanted the live action Samurai Jack feature film project/series—if it is in my hands—to stay true to the cinematic feel, etc. of the original Samurai Jack cartoon, even though it's a live action movie project/series, but since it may be a live action movie or not, I might hopefully add the richly detailed and cohesive design of Peter Jackson's New Zealand-based Lord of the Rings effects house Weta Workshop/Weta Digital(?) to the mix of that live action Samurai Jack feature film project if I ever get my hands on it (possibly as director, writer and/or producer) someday. '' ''I may still consider doing the Dexter's Odyssey project all I want, but in case I embarked on some other project like the Samurai Jack live action or animated feature film project/series, I might put aside my plans for the Dexter's Odyssey project until after I have done that Samurai Jack film project just in case. Just saying. Transcript video opens in Timbox's room, with Timbox staring at the camera with a somewhat dazed look upon his face. Behind him is a bookcase with various dinosaur objects upon it. Timbox: some words before he realizes he isn't actually speaking Hello, my name is Timbox again. So, besides the Dexter's Odys-besides the Dexter's Odyssey project I've been talking about eh-all the time since 2006...barks I was thinking of someday doing a live-action Samurai Jack feature film movie project. And if the live-action Samurai Jack movie project wh-had to be done right in order for that project to do justice to the original Genndy Tartakovsky cartoon...Den, ah-an-and a cinematic feel, den so be it. I think my sensibilities will hopefully be completely in liiiiiine with the cinematic feel of the original Samurai Jack cartoon...When I get around doing the Samurai Jack movie project someday. But you and I have to remember that dere is a generation of kids today...who are not only accustomed to digital animation and effects, but who are-but wh-who also had very little PATIENCE for watching an animation show or feature film that is hand-drawn. And of-And of course, Samurai Jack is-is made u-using 2-D hand-drawn animation techniques. What I'LL do when I get around doing the live-action Samurai Jack feature film movie project someday, and in ORDER for dat, to make dat project accessible to big-screen audiences, especially in t-those in-in this 21st century, is to make the live-action Samurai Jack feature film project a little bit more real at its heart...Making the characters and their emotions a lit-i-more real, and making the dynamics between characters more centered and more-and more focused. And the best way to tackle a sci-fi fantasy action movie like the live action Samurai Jack movie project, or series, is to make it as realistic as you possibly can. And no matter what the sci-fi and fantasy elements are...make the characters and emotions as real as dey can be. Dere is also a generation of filmmakers, of young filmmakers emerging...nowww dat are tired and sick of seeing the kind of visual effects we're exposed to-we're exposed to in the late 1990s and the early part of dis 21st century. CGI just got out of control. CGI just got out of control. It isn't being created for the right reasons all the time, for it-for it is just plain bullshit spectacle. I always wanted-I al-I always wanted to see filmmakers revert BACK to use-to use-to use effects in ways that can AMPLIFY a film's texture, but-but not diminish it. I also wanted the-I als-I-I-also wanted the live action Samurai Jack feature film project/series, if it is in my hands, to stay true to the cinematic feel, etc. of the original Samurai noise Jack cartoon by Genndy Tartakovsky, even though it's a live action movie project or series. But since it may be a live-action-a live-action movie-or movies-movie-or movie series or not, I might hopefully add the richly detailed or coleesive design of Peter Jackson's New Zealand-based Lord of the Rings effects house Weta Workshop and/or Wuddadoodoo- no Wuddaducha Digital to the mix of that live action Samurai Jack feature film project if I ever get my haaands on it, possibly as a director, writer a-an-an-and/or producer someday. I may still consider doing the Dex-the Dexter's Odyssey project all I want...But in CASE I embarked on some other project like the Samurai Jack live action or animated feature film project or series, I might put aside my plans for the Dexter's Odyssey project until AFTER I have done that Samurai Jack film project, or-or some other project just in case. Just saying! turns off the camera and the video ends Category:Timboxmckenzie Videos